The Grand Theft Auto 5 Incident
The other day, I was at a garage sale and I saw this guy giving away a bunch of video games. He said that he outgrew them and he no longer cared for any of them. He was selling them for $40 each. After looking, I saw a copy of GTA 5 and I decided to buy it. I handed him the money and he said "Are you sure you want to buy this?" "Yeah, I'm sure". Before he could say anything else, I gave him the money and said goodbye to him as I walked back to my car. I felt that he was watching me leave but I didn't look back as he gave me a weird feeling of uncertainty. When I got home, I decided to play it. I noticed that whoever played it last already beat the whole game and they got 100% completion in it. I was going to delete the save file and play it for my first time, but I decided to walk around in the game to get use to all the controls. In the game, I was playing as Michael. I hijacked a car and drove around in it a bit. I got use to the driving functions also. After getting out of the car, I decided to get the cops on me. I shot a guy dead and I got a 1-star wanted level. I started shooting the cops. I killed some of them and then I hijacked a police car and I was running into some of them to kill them. I noticed that my health was getting low so I decided to drive away a bit. I stopped again to kill some more cops and one of them eventually killed me. That was when it first started to happen. Instead of seeing the word "Wasted" you see when you die in the game, it said "Michael Died". I was confused. I re-spawned in the game as Franklin. This shouldn't have happened because you re-spawn in the game as the character you die as. You don't re-spawn as another character. I didn't know if this was some weird glitch or if the guy from the garage sale somehow hacked it to play some stupid joke on me. I decided to switch back to Michael but the game wouldn't let me. Every time I tried, a message would pop up saying "You can't play as Michael anymore because he is dead". I probably should've just stopped the game and complained to that guy from the garage sale right after I saw that, but I was interested in continuing. I decided to go to Michael's house to see if I could see anything. When I arrived there, his family was sitting on the living room crying. I went to the back yard and I saw a gravestone. I walked up to it and it said "Here lies Michael". I decided to turn the game off and start it up again to see if it would fix it. I did it, but nothing changed. I was still playing as Franklin and Michael was no longer a playable character. I decided to kill Franklin also so I could see if that would fix the game. I killed a group of people and I got the cops on me. I just let them kill me and I didn't do anything. Eventually, one of them killed me. When I died, it displayed the typical "Franklin Died" logo instead of "Wasted". I re-spawned as Trevor, the only playable character who didn't die yet. When I tried to switch to Michael or Franklin, it said "You can't play as Michael or Franklin anymore because they are dead". I decided not to let Trevor die. I had to figure out what was wrong with this game and try to find something in the game. I went to Franklin's house and there was another gravestone with his name on it. I went to different places in the game looking for anything and I found nothing anywhere. The last place I decided to check out was Trevor's house. When I arrived in it, everything seemed normal and nothing looked out of the ordinary. I walked to the back of the house and I saw another gravestone. When I walked up to it, there was an empty grave and the tombstone said "Here lies _". I was very shocked. What was going to happen after Trevor died? Who would be the main character then? Would the game simply not work? All of these questions were left ringing in my head. To my surprise, a red hand came out of the grave, grabbed Trevor, pulled him in, and the screen instantly went to black. My heart skipped a beat instantly. A message popped up on the screen which read "Trevor Died". When I re-spawned into the game, I found out that I re-spawned as myself. I was as surprised as I was terrified at this point. It had my name and the character looked exactly like me. I went to turn off the game and kick the guy from the garage sale's ass. As soon as I went to turn it off, it wouldn't let me and I instantly got a 5-star wanted level. I had a bad feeling of what would happen if I died. I instantly ran to a car and tried to escape as best as I could. The cops were much faster and smarter this time. They drove faster than I could. One of them shot out my back tire and I swerved and crashed. I lost half my health. I tried to run into a nearby building right next to where I crashed. The cops chased me into it. They were much faster then I. I looked back and 2 of them were about to shoot me. I shot at them. One of them died and the other one shot me in my leg before I could kill him. I shot him dead also and continued running. I ran up the stairs in hopes of escaping. I could hear dozens of them following me from downstairs. I got a few grenades and I threw them down the stairs. I didn't look back to see if I killed any of them. When I came up, a cop was waiting for me. He shot at me and I shot at him. I had about a third of my health left at this point. I made it to the rooftop of the building at this point. I tried to find a way to lock the door but I couldn't find a way, I got several sticky grenades and put them on the door. When the cops came, they shot at me a bit and the bombs killed them. I was very low on health at this point. One more hit would for sure kill me. I jumped to a nearby rooftop and started running inside. Cops were shooting at me and I barely escaped the many gunfire. I tried running down the stairs. I heard the door open up behind me and I heard running. I ran faster. I heard cops coming up the stairs too. I was cornered with no way to go. I saw dozens of cops on both sides of me. I instantly threw as many grenades and sticky bombs down as I could and I jumped off the stairwell. I turned back and I shot some of the cops as I was falling down. I saw a massive explosion and large parts of the stairwell was falling down also. When I hit the ground, my vision got blurry and the sections of the stairwell fell down besides me. My character somehow survived the fall. My character had one small portion of health left which was so small that I could barely even see it. I crawled outside the damage and I could see dozens of dead cops killed in gruesome ways. Some were ripped in half and some were covered in blood with their intestines hanging out of their bodies. My character could only crawl around now. I saw a figure slowly walk out of the smoke. It was probably another cop. I had no ammo left. As the figure got more into view, I could make out that it was the guy who sold me this game at the garage sale. He stood right up to me. He was at first motionless and he was just staring down at my character. He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at my character's head. He shot my character in the head to finish him off and he died. The screen turned black. A screen on the game popped up and it said "You Will Now Die". The game shut itself off, all the lights went out in my house, and all the doors opened. I was too scared to move. I heard footsteps and whispers in my house coming from all different directions. They were slowly starting to get closer to my room. As I realized that there was nothing which I could do about it, I began to slowly accept my death as the footsteps and voices grew even closer to my room. News Report: "Kid Found Dead Inside His House" February 24, 2014 "16-year old (name blacked out) was found dead inside his house yesterday. The cause of death was multiple gunshot wounds; many of which were fatal. Surprisingly, no gunfire was heard. Police found no clues yet but they will continue to search. All they were able to find was a copy of the popular video game "Grand heft Auto 5" which was smashed to pieces for some reason...". News Report: "Man Found Dead While Operating Garage Sale" February 24, 2014 "28-year old (name blacked out) was found dead while operating a garage sale giving away his old video games. According to witnesses, he was sitting down by it when several onlookers heard a gunshot. (name blacked out) was then shot in the forehead. Police confirmed that it was from a sniper. No evidence or clues have been found, but cops continue to search the area. They are uncertain if this is linked to the murder of (name blacked out) who was killed earlier that day...". Another Masterpiece by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:News Report Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta